The present invention relates, generally, to a point of sale display unit which simultaneously emits a fragrance and plays a prerecorded tape message.
A variation of this point of sale display unit includes a mechanism for having a preselected one of several aromatic fragrances emitted by the unit.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a unit with a photo display stand mounted on top of the unit. The photograph for the display stand can be selectively changed, depending on which fragrance is being emitted by the unit.
The aroma of perfumes and perfume-base products was originally derived from the essential oils of plants. However, in more recent times, chemists have been able to synthesize many other essential oils, some simulating natural products, and others using altogether new scents. For example, such various essential oils, in effect, constitute powerful stimulants for the potential purchaser of a product which is being advertised by means of playing a prerecorded message by means of the sale display u it of this invention.
The relationship of scents t emotions and moods is well-established. Consequently, the emission of a preselected scent, together with the sound effect emanating from a prerecorded tape message, constitutes a powerful sales tool. The display unit of this invention is designed to utilize this interaction between scents and human responses. The arrangement of the invention also contemplates combining with the audio and scent effect a visual effect, which is achieved by means of a photograph mounted on the display unit. The photograph can be selectively changed to correspond with the preselected aroma or scent which is being emitted by the display unit.